Perpetual Woe
by Tauvian
Summary: "I should feel sorry for you. But I can only feel hate and disgust and a world of other emotions. I suppose that once those pass, I will feel the pity."
1. Perpetual Woe

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden characters. The plot and new characters, however, is all me._

**.**

**Perpetual Woe**

**.**

"Hey Ino-chan, this was great!" Naruto said, as he enthusiastically patted his swollen belly. He was sitting on a colorful blanket, with his empty dirty bowls surrounding them.

Ino smiled from her place beside him, finishing up her own meal. "It was nothing Naruto-kun. Only the best for my boyfriend." She said to him endearingly. She was slightly tired from spending hours in the kitchen to prepare this buffet, but one look at Naruto's elated face made it all worth it. Once she finished her plate, she placed it, alongside Naruto's dozens of dishes, into the picnic basket, er, perhaps chest would be more accurate. Yep, he's definitely carrying that back.

Ino and Naruto sat on the blanket holding each other, while taking in the view in the shade. They were on top of the Hokage's monument under a tree, on top of his father's head to be specific. It was his favorite place to think, and he loved spending every moment with Ino there.

"Oi Ino-chan, it doesn't get any better than this." Naruto said happily. And he really was. His best friend Sasuke's been back for a year, so Team 10 is finally back together.

However, upon Sasuke return, he confessed his feelings to Sakura and the two immediately started dating. Naruto, of course, was crushed by this, but he wanted his friends to be happy. Besides, if it wasn't for them getting together, he would have never found out how he felt about Ino, seven months later. And now they were celebrating their five month anniversity. Yep, life was great.

Ino turned to him. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me Naruto." She looked into his cerulean eyes as he gazed into her aqua ones. "I love you so much it hurts." She told him. She knew she was being vulnerable, but she trusted Naruto beyond words and felt safe with him in all ways.

Naruto smiled big. "I love you too, Ino." He reached up and caressed her cheek and then pulled her into a long, lingering kiss.

Ino pulled back gasping for air. "Oh Naruto." She moaned. She then lay back on the blanket, giving him a sultry look. "Make love to me Naruto."

"Here, outside? Are you sure about that, Ino?" Naruto asked her, surprised at her spontaneity.

She shrugged. "Why not? We haven't done it here before. Let's live on the wild side for a change." She gave him a hungry smirk.

He did not need to be told twice. He crawled on top of her. "Your wish is my command, Ino-chan." He said before she grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

Sakura stood in Team 10's old training grounds. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she tried to rub the heat back into them. It was not necessarily cold, in fact, it was pretty warm out. But she felt a chill go down her back moments before, and she has yet to warm back up. The reason for the chill? Sasuke.

There he was, standing off to the side looking at anything but her. Like he either did not know she was there, or plainly did not care. But she knew better than that. She knew he knew she was there. And she knew he did, in fact, care. He was just giving her a moment to her thoughts. Really, his silence almost reminded her of the days of their youth. The days before he, …well …you know.

But as typically known for her temperament, she quickly grew annoyed at the quiet. She ignored the feel of the coolness on her spine as it slowly moved to her heart. "What do you mean you need a break, Sasuke-kun?" She asked him, needing clarification from his earlier admission.

"Just as I said Sakura. This just isn't working." He answered her calmly, still not looking at her.

"What's not working?" She demanded. He was quiet for a beat, she grew upset. "And why won't you look at me!" She yelled.

Sasuke held in a sigh as he slowly turned towards her. "Us, Sakura _we're_ not working."

This caught her off guard. She immediately deflated and looked scared for a moment. She felt the ice in her chest now. She blinked once, then twice, then, "I… I don't understand." She said in a softer tone. "Are… aren't you happy?" She asked, feeling her eyes beginning to burn.

"Hn, are you?" He asked her. He stuffed his hands in his pants and glared at the girl.

Once again, she was caught off guard. "What's that supposed to mean? Of course I am Sasuke!" She yelled at him. She could really feel the tears coming now. Sakura moved closer to her boyfriend. "Do you know how long I've waited for you? How long I've loved you? How long I've wanted you? YOU'RE MY EVERYTHING SASUKE! Of course I'm happy!" She screamed, feeling the tears fall down her face.

His face twisted into a hateful grimace. But he continued in a calm demeanor anyway. "Then tell me, _Sakura_, why is it that every time _he_ is near, you stare at _him_, longingly? And when _he_ speaks to you, your face brightens and lights up with love. More than it does when you look at me."

Sakura's eyes widen at his words, "I don't know who or wha-"

"Don't you dare deny any of it." Sasuke said in a deadly calm. He was beyond angry. "I've seen you around _him_ Sakura. You're different. When _he's_ around, you're not mine."

"Sasuke?" Sakura frowned. "Who are yo-"

"You know who I'm talking about Sakura!" Sasuke finally screamed, startling Sakura. "Naruto!"

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, "What about him?" She moved closer to Sasuke. "What are you talking about?"

Sasuke just stared at her. She was completely confused. And then it dawn on him. "You don't see it, do you?" He asked her, forcing himself to calm down.

Sakura blinked back tears as she ran a hand through her hair. "See what Sasuke? What don't I see?" She was tired of all of his questions.

He turned away from her to glare at a tree. "You love him Sakura. Anyone can see that."

She rolled her eyes, getting angry again. "Of course I love Naruto, Sasuke! He's my best friend. He's always been there for me. But I'm _in_ _love_ with you." She told him firmly.

He nodded his head. "You ever think that maybe you just think you're in love with me."

She blinked her eyes. "What?"

"You said it yourself. You've been waiting for me, longing for me. It's been going on for so long, maybe it's now just a force of habit." He explained to her looking her dead in the eye.

Sakura was really getting fed up with this whole ordeal. "This is really getting ridiculous, Sasuke! I think I'd know how I felt." She let out a huge sigh. "Why are you doing this? Why are you attempting to ruin a good thing?"

"Because it's not real!" He yelled at her. Sasuke walked up to Sakura. He could see the fear sinking into her eyes. "Because I know you'd rather be with the bumbling, pathetic dead last idiot than ME!" He was so angry that he couldn't think.

Sakura may love Sasuke, but she was not going to let him slander Naruto in that way. "Naruto may be a lot of things, but he is not pathetic, he is not a dead last, and he is NOT an idiot!" She shouted angrily. "He is an amazing person. He cares about his friends, his village, even the assholes who have tormented him his entire life. He forgave them." She subconsciously began smiling as she talked about her friend. "He hasn't a selfish bone in his body. He's loving, caring, smart, funny, sweet, and sensitive," she said softly, her eyes full of love. "He's all of those things and more. He values his 'special people' and he would never ever hurt them. And he would never, under any circumstances, leave_ them_!" She finished with silent tears flowing out her eyes.

"Leave them? Or leave _you_, like I did?" Sasuke asked seething.

Sakura remained silent, wiping the tears off of her face. "We're finally together. It shouldn't this hard." She whined in anguish. "What are we doing here Sasuke?" She sighed tiredly.

He looked at her and his gaze softened. Sasuke really did love her, but refused to be second best. He hardened his stare, refusing to show any emotion. What are they doing here? He had already made up his mind long before this conversation. "Breaking up." Was all he told her, before turning his back on her and slowly walking away.

Sakura was fed up by it all. "So what? You're just going to walk away now, is that it?" She yelled after him, as he got farther and farther away. "Well then go, Sasuke! Do what you do best and leave!" She screamed at him right before he disappeared in the trees. She fell to her knees punching a crater into the ground, trying desperately to hold back her tears. "I hate you Sasuke! I hate you!" She broke down crying.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

LATE THAT NIGHT

He stood outside of their window and watched as she slept. He could clearly see the tear stains on her face. 'She'll be okay. Once she realizes her true feelings.' His eyes glanced to the picture on the table beside the bed. It was taken when he first got back, cleared from the hospital and pardoned of his crimes. 'I really thought we could be happy.' A soft smile touched his lips, before quickly frowning as he took in the other male in the photo. 'What a fool I was.' He thought before looking away. And just as quietly as he came, he vanished.

Jumping from roof top to roof top, he made sure he was not seen. He knew ANBU patrolled the area constantly. He kept moving until he made his way to the house of the boy he considered a brother. He jumped down from the roof and landed on a tree branch near the window. Looking inside, he could see two bundles beneath the sheets. They were obviously in embraced in each other's arms. Although he'd never admit it, he was jealous.

His brother was obviously loved, wanted. He had a place in the world. He belonged. Something the boy outside could not relate to. Whispering a soft goodbye, he pulled away from the picturesque sight and made his way towards the street. It was time to leave.

Rushing towards the village gates, the boy pushed back the guilt that threatened to control his actions. He was leaving them again; this time for good. He never wanted to admit it; tried for months to deny it. But the truth is his first departure changed him. He no longer felt that he belonged here. This was not his home. They were not his family. He had no family.

He approached the gates and with one swift kick to the guard's head, Sasuke left the village.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

"Bear! Are you alright?" Asked Frog, as she bent down to check her fallen comrade. Bear began to stir. "What happened here?" Frog asked, helping the other ANBU up.

Bear shook his head, feeling dizziness take over. He felt the back of his head, to only find an enlarged bump. "I…," he was struggling to remember. Then his eyes shot open. "The Uchiha!"

Frog narrowed her eyes from behind her mask. She never trusted the Uchiha. "What about him?"

"He's left the village… again." Bear answered, upset that Sasuke got the better of him. "Who knows how long I was out." He said, bitterly.

"Hokage-sama must be informed immediately." Frog decided. "Let's go."

"… but the gate-"

"Owl will take care of it. Let's go." She ordered before poofing away. Bear quickly followed after.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

Tsunade glared at the two standing before her. They awoke her from a nice sake induced sleep. She was not amused. "Explain to me why you thought it a good idea to wake me in the MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! And it better be good." She said, hair in disarray and a frown marring her features.

"Hokage-sama," Frog began, "It's regarding the Uchiha. He's runaway from the village."

This caught Tsunade by surprise. She blinked once, then jumped from her seat and slammed her palms onto her desk, creating two permanent hand prints. "WHAT!" She screamed. "How did this happen? Why wasn't the gate guarded?" She questioned.

Here Bear slightly slumped, he already had a bump on his head and a bruised ego. He wasn't really looking forward to what Tsunade's probably going to do to him. "I was. I was on guard. The boy slipped through my post. He rendered me… unconscious." The ANBU was ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama." He said, bowing at the waist.

"Sorry? You're sorry?" She questioned him. "Stand up! We don't have time for you to be _sorry_!" She yelled at him. Running a quick hand through her blonde locks, she assessed the situation. "Okay, this is what will happen. You two are going to go retrieve him. You will notify Kakashi, Gai, and Anko."

"Um, Anko-san is out on a mission." Bear reminded her. "Maybe Naru-." He gulped at the look she gave him. He really didn't want to die tonight.

Tsunade glared intensely at Bear causing him to shrink back. "Leave him out of it." She broke the gaze and turned back to Frog. "Genma then. Inform them of the situation. Kakashi will be team leader. I want the Uchiha back alive. Now go!" She finished.

They nodded and poofed away. Once they were gone, Tsunade slumped down into her chair. She pulled out her bottle of sake, and then a cup. Looking between the two, she sighed before grabbing the bottle and downing its contents sans cup.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

Ino exits the shop with a smile on her face. She woke up early that morning to run errands, so that she could spend her afternoon with Naruto. _Sigh._ 'Naruto…' She couldn't help thinking of how cute he looked that morning, snuggled up against her pillow obviously thinking it was her. Ino almost crawled back into bed.

She was walking on clouds thinking about him. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him in her life. Walking down the street, she held the contents in her bag closer to her heart. She had one more stop at the drug store and then she could go find her boyfriend and maybe grab some lunch.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

When Sakura woke up that morning, she noticed that Sasuke had not come home. She couldn't believe that he was serious about breaking up, but if knew anything about Sasuke, it was that he was nothing if not _serious_. 'I'm sure he'll be back. After all, he needs to get all of his stuff.' She thought to herself as she walked in the park.

Her thoughts quickly went to Naruto and what Sasuke said. "It is true that I love Naruto, but could what Sasuke said be true?" Her face softened. "He is really great and giving and selfless and he's been there for me for years. If it was not for my love for Sasuke, I would have fallen for Naruto." She spoke aloud to herself. "But if Sasuke's right, then I never really loved him. I was obsessed with my crush for him when really-" she gasped. "I was falling for Naruto." Her heart swelled as tears entered her eyes. "When I think of all of the years we could have been happy." Then she became sad. "When I think of all of the times I hurt him by rejecting him. Poor Naruto." Then she brightened. "Maybe I should tell him my true feelings for him."

'_But now he has Ino.'_ Her inner voice reminded her.

"Yeah, I don't want to come between them. They are my best friends, I… I couldn't." She decided.

'_Couldn't you?'_ Her inner voice asked.

Sakura started thinking about, but quickly shook her head. "No, it wouldn't be right. I couldn't do that to them. It wouldn't be fair to Ino."

'_And what about you? Would it be fair to you? Would it be fair to Naruto, never knowing your real feelings for him? Would it really be fair to Ino if she is with someone who thinks of her as his consolation prize?'_

She halted in her step unsure. "I don't know…"

'_Why should you be denied love?'_

"Why _should_ I be denied love?" She asked herself. "I'm going to tell him. He deserves to know." She said determined. A huge smile grew on her face. "And I know just where to find him."

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

Naruto sat at Ichiraiku's enjoying a nice steaming bowl of ramen noodles. He only just got there minutes ago, so he's only started on his first bowl. He was having a nice chat with Ayame when he notice Sakura nearby. "Hey Sakura-chan!"

Sakura fought a blush. "Hh… hi Naruto-kun." She said, stumbling through her words.

Ayame raised a brow at the honorific 'kun' Sakura added at the end of Naruto's name. 'She's never done that before.' She thought to herself before smiling a hello to the girl in question, and then moving on to check on her other customers.

Once Ayame walked away, Sakura gained Naruto's undivided attention. "So Sakura-chan, are you eating anything?" He asked, wondering why she was there. She shook her head 'no' and she clasped her hands in front of her. He was staring at her and it was making her blush. Naruto frowned, "Are you okay Sakura-chan? You're not sick are you?" He jumped out of his seat and placed his hand on her forehead, making her blush harder. His face was now close to hers as he looked into her eyes. "Your eyes seem dilated and your face is all splotchy."

Sakura may love him, but he sure can be an idiot sometimes. She felt embarrassed and that made her mad. She grabbed his hand from her forehead and screamed at him. "I'M NOT SICK YOU MORON! AND STOP TOUCHING MY FACE!"

Naruto moved back as if struck. "Geez Sakura-chan, I was just concerned. No need to bite my head off." He pouted, not really upset with her.

Sakura sighed, feeling bad at her behavior. "Sorry Naruto. Guess I'm a little on edge." She looked him in the eye. "I'd really like to talk to though."

He was curious now. "Sure. About what?"

"Actually, could we take a walk?" She asked him.

"That serious, huh?" He asked, then stared longingly at his unfinished _first _ bowl of ramen. With a deep sigh he turned back to Sakura. 'Friends first.' "Sure Sakura-chan. Anything for you!" He enthusiastically told her and then followed her away from Ichiraiku's.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

The pale blonde girl walked up and down the aisles, until she finally found what she came there for. She had completed most of her errands for that morning except for one thing. She was nervous about getting it, but knew that it was necessary. It was the only thing that would give her results this immediate. She looked over the various brands, before choosing the store brand. Hey it was cheaper and she was sure she'd get the same results. Ino grabbed the blue box and headed to the front of the store to make her purchase.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

The sky was a clear blue, the wind a gentle touch. Today was a good day he decided. Sasuke stood at the base of a beautiful waterfall. He took in the serene sight before him with a soft sigh. Sitting down on a nearby rock, he folded his legs beneath him. There was really only one reason he came out here. But first he needed to clear his head of his baggage; i.e. Sakura and Naruto. So he thought it best to meditate.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

"So… what is it you wanted to talk about?" Naruto asked. They had been walking for awhile now and he was getting pretty impatient.

Sakura looked up at him. He was much taller than her now and very handsome. 'Why hadn't I noticed before?' She thought to herself. "Umm… let's go over here, under the shade." She told him, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him further into the park under the shake of a large tree. She sat down onto the soft grass and signaled Naruto to do the same. He sat down across from her just as she leaned against the rough bark. "This is nice isn't it?"

He was puzzled. "What is?"

"Us hanging out, just the two of us, like it used to be." She replied with a smile.

He smiled back. "Yeah." He agreed. "But it's even better now that Sasuke is back. And now you're together, just like you always wanted." At the mention of Sasuke her smile dropped a little, but Naruto didn't notice. "And now that I have my Ino-chan, life couldn't be better." Her smile fully dropped at those words. Naruto looked worried. "What's the matter Sakura?"

"Naruto… Sasuke and I broke up." She told him softly.

His eyes widened. "Oh geez, I'm sorry Sakura. I can beat up the bastard if you want." He offered, completely serious. 'How could Sasuke-teme hurt Sakura-chan like this?' He wondered furiously.

She smiled at him. "It's okay Naruto. It was a shock at first, but it was a mutual decision in the end."

Now Naruto was confused. "What do you mean?"

Sakura grabbed his hand in hers. He looked at her questioningly. "Sasuke pointed something out to me that I hadn't noticed. The truth is Naruto, I haven't loved Sasuke in that way in a very long time."

He frowned. "I don't understand."

She looked down at their joined hands. "Between the time of his departure and his return, I fell out of love with him." She then looked up into his crystal blue eyes. "And I fell in love with someone else."

Naruto blinked. None of this made any sense. She was looking at him in a way he had only seen from two others; Hinata and his Ino-chan. "Who did you fall in love with?" He asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Sakura smiled wide. "You, Naruto; it's always been you."

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

"Glad that's all over." The pale blonde declares after exiting the last store on her list. "Now time for a bite." She glanced at the time. 'Hmm, Naruto should be at Ichiraiku's. Maybe he'll treat to a bowl.' She thinks with a smirk. She was a lucky woman to have the affections of a man like Naruto.

"It's not too far from here." She says out lout to herself. She's walking down the street now. "If I cut through the park, I'll get there in half the time." Juggling her three bags, she cut across the street to enter the park. 'And maybe I could also get Naruto to carry these home.' She sighed, "Naruto."

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

"What?" The demon container shouted, before jumping onto his feet away from her. "What did you say?"

Sakura was shocked at his reaction. She knows he still loves her, he has to. She climbed onto her feet as well and moved closer to him, only he moved back keeping their distance. "Naruto, I love-"

Naruto shook his head. "Don't Sakura, just don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying. This is how I truly feel. For years I was chasing some phantom of my past when what I really needed, who I really wanted was standing right in front of me." She pleaded, moving close again. This time he did not budge.

He did, however, stare at her in disbelief. "So after Sasuke _dumped_ you, you miraculously realized that you love _me_?" He shook his head and turned away from her. "Unbelievable."

"It's true Naruto! I love you. Don't you still love me?" She asked him, near tears.

Naruto then turned quickly back around to face her. "How can you ask me that?" He was angry. "I followed after you for years. I begged you for dates, to show you what you mean to me. And you crushed me each time. I did the impossible for you and brought the bastard back, even though I knew I'd just lose you to him!" He yelled at her ignoring her tears. "And you know what, it broke me!" He screamed once more before becoming deflated. "It broke me." He repeated in a whisper.

Sakura had tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry Naruto. I never wanted to hurt you. I didn't know… I…"

"Of course you didn't, because all you could see was Sasuke. And who could blame you. He was all you ever wanted after all." He sighed. "But that doesn't matter anymore, because I moved on. Ino healed me Sakura. I love her." He told her.

She wiped away her tears nodding her head. "I know that you think you love her, but-"

"What did you just say? I _think_ I love her? You've got some nerve Sakura." He told her, getting upset again.

"Don't be mad at me. I'm being serious Naruto. Think about it. I know you care for her, but have you ever loved her the way you love me?" Sakura asked. She noticed his gaze soften, so she stepped closer to him. "You and I are destined to be Naruto, can't you feel it." She got even closer raising her hand to his cheek.

He leaned into her palm subconsciously. He did still love her. But she hurt him. How could he ever hurt Ino like Sakura hurt him? "But Ino…" He tried to reason.

Sakura shushed him. "Would it really be fair to Ino to only be second best? Doesn't she deserve her true love? Don't you both?"

Naruto's eyes watered. "I can't hurt her, Sakura. She healed me."

She moved her face closer to his. "I don't want her to hurt either. But she'll only hurt for a little while." Her lips were only inches from his now. "I love you Naruto, only you. We can finally be together." She whispered to him and pulled his head the rest of the way to hers and united their lips once and for all.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

Ino could not believe what she was seeing. She dropped her bags. "Naruto…" She whispered. "Sakura?" She stood there, partially behind a thick patch of foliage. And she watched her boyfriend and her best friend sharing an intimate kiss. Her knees buckled under her and her breath escaped her. Her vision became blurry. "Why…"

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

"Sakura…" Naruto moaned as the two broke apart. "I can't… I can't do this." He said sadly.

Sakura started to get upset. "Fine, then tell me you don't love me anymore. Look me dead in the eye and tell me."

Naruto looked at her sadly. He was torn. "You know I can't do that Sakura. Of course I love you." He said tenderly. Naruto raised his hand to her face and caressed her cheek. "I never stopped loving you. And," He sighed, angry with himself for being so weak, "I likely never will."

She smiled. "And Ino?"

Naruto sighed forlornly. "I'll talk to her."

Sakura beamed and jumped into Naruto's arms with a laugh. "We're going to be so happy together Naruto!" She hugged him tightly as he stared off into the distance with a guilty look, but eventually hugged her back with a warm smile.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

The warm tears slide down her pale face. 'How could he do this to me?' Ino thought to herself. She was so angry, but she was also overwhelmingly sad. She turned from the two, she couldn't stomach the sight. 'I need to get out of here.' She thought, reaching out to grab her fallen bags.

Her hands trembled slightly as she gathered her things. She slowly stood up, staying out of sight. 'I need to get home.' _Home._ She hastily grabbed at her chest as a searing pain was inflicted upon her person. She let out a choked cry. 'It wasn't supposed to happen this way.' She fell against the tree behind her.

"Naruto…" She moaned desperately. Ino could feel the tears plummet from their sockets. She drastically shook her head 'no'. "I can't go home." She whispered to herself. "I need to collect myself… my thoughts." She pushed herself from the tree. "I need to go somewhere to think." Adjusting her bags, she made a swift hand sign and poofed away, before she could be spotted.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

Sasuke's eyes shot open. 'It's time.' He rose silently, taking in his beautiful surroundings. He loved this place. He had often come here in the past when he was missing his teammates. It brought him close to the village, but far enough away that he could not be sensed. He reached down, and grabbed the only belonging he bothered to bring with him; aside from the clothes on his back that is. He slightly tensed when he realized he was no longer alone.

Kakashi jumped out from nowhere, followed by two ANBU, Genma, and Gai. Sasuke recognized the ANBU he knocked out. Kakashi stepped closer to him, but stayed at a smart distance. "What are you doing out here Sasuke? I thought you came home for good."

Sasuke coldly glared at his old sensei. "Tsk, that village is not my home. It hasn't been for a very long time, Kakashi-_sensei_." He stated with disgust.

"Sasuke, you don't want to do this." Gai tried to persuade. "You were doing so well. What do you think this will do to Sakura? To Naruto? You have people who love you, who rely on you."

"Please. Is that really your pathetic attempt to persuade me?" Sasuke asked Gai. He then raised the object he had grabbed earlier and pulled it from its sheath.

"Drop it Sasuke." Genma ordered, readying himself for combat. Sasuke eyed Genma and continued to unsheathe his blade.

"Why are you doing this Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, confused by his ex-student's behavior.

Frog clenched her fists. "What does it matter? Once a traitor, always a traitor. Never trust a Uchiha." She said with malice. "If I had it my way, you would have been executed a year ago." She subtly reached for her more deadly weapons.

"Enough Frog." Kakashi ordered. "Our orders are to bring him back, _alive_."

"Hn, killjoy." She mumbled, before taking a less hostile stance.

Sasuke smirked. "What nothing to say Bear? Everyone else has had their say. Or is that bump I gave you giving you too much trouble to think properly." He instigated.

"Watch it." Bear warned.

"Or what?" Sasuke asked, already bored. "I'm more powerful than any of you, or all of you combined."

"Sasuke, you are to come back with us." Kakashi spoke calmly.

Sasuke nodded his head. "I know. And I will." He raised his blade. "It's just the _alive_ part, I'm having difficulty with."

Kakashi narrowed his eye. "What?"

Sasuke's eyes turned to stone. "The village is no longer my home. The people there are not my friends. They are not my family. I am alone." He stared longingly at his blade. "You see Kakashi-sensei, there's a reason I came out here. I don't want to be alone anymore."

It was silent after his admission. No one moved. They didn't know what to say. However, Kakashi dared to inch closer. "You're not alone. There are people who care about you."

Sasuke shook his head. "No, you don't understand. I want to be with my family."

Everyone's eyes widened. "You can't be serious Sasuke! Don't squander the youth of life. Embrace it and all its wonders." Gai cried pleadingly.

"Do I look like Lee? Spare me your simpleton logic." Sasuke told him with a glare.

"Think this through man." Genma said.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi started cautiously, "you don't want to do this. Come back with me." He didn't want to lose his ex-student after all they went through to get him back. Especially not like this. "Please…" He pleaded.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi and his eyes soften a little. "I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei. Please don't let Sakura and Naruto blame themselves." He raised the blade. Kakashi moved to stop him, but he was a millisecond too late. He watched as his Sasuke plunged his prized sword into his chest. Kakashi caught him before he fell. Sasuke looked into Kakashi's grief stricken face. "I needed this Kakashi." He whispered as blood filled is mouth. "I want… to see… my… fam… fam…" And then he was silent and his body grew still.

Kakashi removed the blade protruding from his chest. Gai took it from him as he lifted Sasuke into his arms. "Let's head back." Kakashi said in a hoarse voice, before disappearing. The others quickly followed.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

It was late afternoon when he found her on the riverbank. She was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest. She wore her hair down, just the way he liked it. It glowed in the sunlight like spun gold and danced playfully in the wind, luring him to her. Goodness she was beautiful. Quite possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever had the pleasure of knowing; inside and out. He didn't deserve her. With a deep sigh, pushed his hands in his pocket, and moved to stand closer to her. This wasn't going to be easy. Minding the bags she had tossed around her, he halted just within earshot. However, before he could utter a syllable, she beat him to the punch.

"What do you want Naruto?" She asked with disdain.

Naruto was startled by the contempt in her voice. "Hi Ino-chan." He greeted amiably.

"Don't Ino-chan me, Naruto!" Ino screamed at him. She stood up from her relaxed position on the sand, and turned to look at her soon to be ex.

Naruto's eyes widened at her scornful look. "Ino-ch-… Ino? Are you alright?" He was shocked at the state of her. She looked horrible.

Against her will, her eyes started to water. And she had finally got the tears to stop too. "You tell me Naruto-_kun_." She said the honorific with disgust. "Or better yet, have Sakura tell me." She sneered at him as his face paled. "What Naruto-_kun_? Cat got your tongue? Or did you leave it in Sakura's lying scheming MOUTH!"

He took a step closer to her. And really took a look at her. Her eyes were watering, but he could tell they were already bloodshot. Her cute little nose was red and her face was flushed. She had been crying earlier he realized. And her eyes, her beautiful eyes that were now glaring at him, were filled with a deep emotion that he instantly recognized. He hurt her. "Ino…" He whispered, reaching out for her, only to flinch as she quickly moved back. "Ino… I…"

"I saw you. I saw you with _her_." She calmly told him. "Tell me. Was it everything you imagined it to be?" The tears became too much and finally spilled over. "Tell me! Was it worth the heartache to me?" He screamed at him.

Naruto hated what this was doing to her. He wanted to hold her, tell it was going to be okay. But he knew it wasn't. It'd never be the same. "I'm so sorry Ino."

The anger left her just as abruptly as it had come. She was overwhelmed by her sorrow and choked back a cry. "Why?" Ino asked softly, "Why would you do this to me? You said you loved me."

"I do Ino, I do love you but, it's Sakura-chan." He answered like that explained everything.

Ino's soul nearly broke at those words, but she refused to show her weakness. Pushing her pain to the back, she looked at Naruto with cold eyes. "And why would settle for me when you could have the illustrious Sakura." She said sarcastically. She then shook her head. "I don't love me. And I'm starting to doubt you ever did."

"That's not true Ino." Naruto pleaded.

She looked away from him. "You used me Naruto." She told him. "You used me like a whore." Ino turned her gaze back on him. "Is that what I am to you?"

Naruto frowned, "Of course not. I didn't want to hurt you. I really do love you. But I love Sakura more. I never stopped loving her Ino. It's not fair to you to keep this up when my heart truly belongs to someone else." He reasoned with her.

Ino clenched her eyes at the pain shooting through her chest. "I hate you so much right now." She told him venomously. "You're a liar and a cheater, and I hate you. You're not a good person Naruto. You're selfish just like your precious Sakura."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. But don't say things like that about Sakura." Naruto said, defending the pink haired slut.

Ino couldn't believe what was happening. She looked at the man that she still loved. Even if he was breaking her down as we speak. She took a real good look at him. Naruto isn't a terrible person. He would have done this to her for anyone other than Sakura. _Sakura._ She had such an unholy hold over him. And once Ino got over the heartbreak and hatred for him, she'll probably realize how much she pitied him right now. "She's only going to hurt you again. It may not be tomorrow. And it may not be next week. But she will." She said calmly. Naruto stayed silent. "And when she does and it tears you down _again_, I won't be there to say 'I told you so.' I won't be there at all. She's a selfish human being. She ended our friendship for a boy, she strung you along for years to do her bidding, and at the drop of a hat she decides to take you from me knowing how I felt without a single thought." She wiped the tears from her eyes and started collecting her bags. "I should feel sorry for you Naruto. But I can only feel hate and disgust and a world of other emotions. I suppose that once those pass, I will feel the pity." Bags collected she turned to him once more. "I think you should move out. And I'm sure you're more than ecstatic to move in with your whore." Ino turned and walked away, she could feel the tears gliding down her soft face.

Naruto watched her get farther and farther away. It hurt watching her leave, like she was walking out of his life. Which he had no doubt was her intentions. 'Am I doing the right thing?' He wondered to himself. 'It's Sakura, of course I am.' He tried to reassure himself. 'But then why does my chest feel like it's on fire. It feels… like… heartache…' He thought as a lone tear escaped his eye. "Ino…"

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

"Enter." Tsunade said, sitting at her desk. The door opened to reveal her pink haired student. "What is it Sakura?" She asked, not really wanting to be bothered.

"Sasuke-kun." Was all Sakura said.

Tsunade sighed. "So you've heard. Shut the door."

Sakura closed the door and walked over to Tsunade's desk. "What's happened Tsunade-sensei?"

"Sasuke has run away from the village, again. I've already sent out a retrieval team." She watched Sakura's face as the information sunk in. "Have you noticed anything strange with Sasuke these past few days, weeks even?" She asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No, not really. Everything's been fine except…" She trailed off thinking of the last time she saw Sasuke.

"Except what Sakura?" Tsunade urged.

"Sasuke and I broke up yesterday. Well really, he ended things with me." She admitted.

Tsunade looked at her strange. "Why aren't you more choked up about this? I know how much your relationship meant to you."

Sakura looked her dead in the eye. "I'm not saying it didn't hurt. But Sasuke-kun helped me realize something about myself."But before Tsunade could ask her what that was, four individuals busted into the office. Sakura's eyes landed on the sword on Gai's person. "That's Sasuke's…" She said softly to herself, though everyone heard. 'Is that _blood_?' She wondered silently. She looked to Tsunade worriedly.

Tsunade stood to her feet. "You're back sooner than I thought. Where is Kakashi?"

Gai bowed his head in grief. "We have a situation Hokage-sama." He raised his head up to look her in the eyes. "It's about the Uchiha."

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

Tsunade burst through the double doors of the morgue. There she found Kakashi huddled over a still form. The room was slightly dimmed and he had been alone. She walked further into the room followed closely by Sakura. "Kakashi." She spoke into the silent room.

Kakashi turned his attention to behind him. His movement made the Uchiha's body more visible; which earned a gasp from his only female student. He cringed at the thought that she had to see this. "Sakura…" He tried to comfort, but before he could voice anymore words, she was out the door and out of sight. Kakashi moved from Sasuke's body and made motion to follow her.

"Don't." Tsunade ordered, stopping him in his tracks. "Let her grieve." She said, stepping further into the room. The double doors fell close behind her with a bang. "I need you to tell me what happened out there."

Kakashi stared at the Hokage and felt his shoulders slump as he began.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

After his break up with Ino, Naruto went to his favorite place to think. He was lying down on the soft grass watching the sky change to a swirl of colors as the sun readied itself to set. He smiled as he thought of the last time he was here. Ino had surprised him with a picnic just yesterday. His smile fell. 'Ino.' He couldn't get the look on her face out of his head.

He placed his hand on his chest. He couldn't shake the guilty feeling that was spreading through his body. And… his heart hurt. He missed Ino; her sweet smiles, her melodious laugh, even her irritating stubbornness. Naruto sighed. "Did I make the right choice?" He asked himself. At this point, he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Naruto!" A voice called in the distance. "Naruto!"

Recognizing the voice, he sat up instantly. "Sakura?" He asked to himself, watching the pink haired beauty getting closer. Mind now focused her, all thoughts of Ino immediately left his mind. He jumped to his feet, just in time for her to run smack dab into his chest. "Sakura?" He asked her.

Sakura was a mess. She was in all tears. She couldn't believe all that had happened. She pulled her face from his chest and raised her watery eyes to his. "Oh Naruto!" She sobbed, "It's Sasuke…" She cried harder.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "What about him? Does he want you back? Is he okay? Why are you crying so hard?" He was starting to get worried; she was borderline hysterical.

She shook her head. "No… no… he's… I saw his body Naruto… I saw his body!" She screamed, before breaking down into more sobs. She fell to her knees. He sank down with her, trying to calm her down.

"What do you mean you saw his body Sakura?" Naruto didn't understand what she was trying to say. "Is he… what happened?"

Sakura forced herself to quiet down. She wiped the tears from her face as best she could. "He's dead Naruto." She whispered to him. "Sasuke's dead." She said more assertively. Naruto pulled back to look at her in disbelief. It wasn't possible. The only person who stood a chance at taking Sasuke down was him. Then Sakura continued, "He killed himself."

Naruto could feel wetness on his face. _Was it raining?_ Then he realized he was crying. He pulled Sakura into his arms in a tight hug. He wasn't sure if it was to comfort her or himself. "I'm sorry Sakura."

She shook her head. "No. Don't apologize. It isn't your fault. It isn't anyone's fault." She told him, then remained silent.

They were quiet for a long time. The sun sank further and further in the west. It was getting pretty dark out. Soon they'd be able to see the stars. Naruto felt it was time to leave and started to pull away from Sakura, but she kept him in place with her tight grip. "Sakura, we need-"

"I don't want to go, Naruto." She looked at him, her eyes now dry. "I don't want to talk. I just want to feel."

Naruto tightened his hold and nodded his head. "Okay."

Sakura just shook her head again. "You don't understand. I don't want to feel this sadness anymore. I want to feel good." She moved her hand into his blonde locks. She looked into his eyes. "I want to feel complete." She moved her face closer to his. "I want to feel loved." Her other hand moved to the back of his neck. "I want you to _love_ me Naruto. Right here, right now."

Naruto gulped. "I don't think that's-"

"I need this Naruto. If you love me, then you should understand." She insisted. "I only want to feel you."

He nodded his head. He did love her. But they were hurting, this wouldn't be right. He had a million thoughts going through his head as to why he should stop this, but before he could voice any of them, Sakura pulled his head closer to hers and molded her lips to his. The only thoughts going through Naruto's head now where only of Sakura.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

"So we're just going to cover this up?" Kakashi asked Tsunade after she gave him her orders. He had explained to her what happened. And immediately after she repeated to him what she had told the other four in her office; the retrieval mission was confidential and no one was to know what really happened. "Sakura already knows and she ran out of here."

Tsunade nodded her head. "She knows not to speak of this. I'm certain however she will inform Naruto. I will speak to those two tomorrow. The village cannot know that he left of how he died."

Kakashi nodded his head in acceptance. "How are we to explain this?"

"Uchiha Sasuke died on an S-class mission." She said, then her gaze softened as she took his appearance in. "Go home Kakashi. I know this must be hard on you. Go get some rest. We can discuss this further tomorrow."

Kakashi solemnly nodded his head and started moving away from Sasuke, but hesitated. He looked at the body once more; even reached out to it subconsciously.

"Go Kakashi. You have to let him go." Tsunade told him sadly.

He clenched his out reached hand into a fist. "Yes, Hokage-sama." And then poofed away.

Tsunade let out a heavy sigh as she grabbed a white sheet from a side table. She moved closer to the gurney. "Such a waste." She mumbled, as she pulled the sheet over Sasuke's body. She paused for a moment at his face, before allowing it too, to be covered. She hated seeing her ninjas die young.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

It was dark out now. And slightly chilly. Ino decided it was best to finally head home. She had been walking around aimlessly since her confrontation with Naruto. "The jerk!" She shouted. Luckily, she was the only one on the street. She cursed herself for thinking of him again. She could already feel her eyes begin to burn. "No, I will not cry. Not anymore." She whispered to herself. It was enough to keep the droplets at bay, but not enough for them to totally disappear. But as long as her tears didn't fall, it didn't count as crying. At least that's what she told her herself.

Shaking her head to try and clear them away, she didn't see the solid figure turn from the corner ahead of her. She did, however, feel the impact as her bags went flying. She fell to the ground. "Ouch…" She looked up and saw the person she ran into. "Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi looked down at the girl who ran into him. Her face was slightly flushed, her nose red, as well as her eyes; which were also a little watery. 'She must know.' "Oi Ino-chan, sorry about that. I didn't see you there." He told her, immediately bending down to help collect her things.

Ino shook her head. "No Kakashi-sensei. It was my fault. I was on my way home and not paying attention." She said as she quickly grabbed for a blue box, before Kakashi could see it. She bagged it then proceeded to collect the rest of her items.

Once her things were collected, they both stood up. He handed over the two bags he rescued. He looked at her more closely and decided she didn't know about Sasuke. He imagined her reaction to seeing him would have been a lot different. "I see. Is there… something bothering you?"

She quickly shook her head. "No, no, why do you ask?"

He stuffed his hands into his pocket and shrugged his shoulders. "Just that this is the Hokage's building and you live nearly on the other side of town."

Ino felt herself blush. "I guess I've just been walking around aimlessly. A lot on my mind."

Kakashi nodded, accepting that answer. "I see." Still, she was acting weird. Maybe she did know. "Have you spoken with Naruto or Sakura recently?"

Ino's eyes widened. 'Did he just…' The tears rushed to her eyes and this time she could not will them away. She burst into tears right on the spot. "Excuse me." She sobbed, before disappearing down the street. She had to get home.

Kakashi looked off to where she disappeared sadly. 'Sasuke will be missed.' He thought to himself, before heading off in the opposite direction.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

"Hey brown eyes." The gray haired pervert greeted from his perch on the windowsill. He gleeful looked quickly turned to one of worry as he took in her appearance.

Tsunade sat at her desk with three empty bottles of sake. She was currently working on her fourth one when she paused to look up. "Not now Jiraiya. Can't you see I'm working."

Jiraiya jumped into the office and walked over to her desk. "Yeah, you're definitely working on something. What's got you in such a foul mood? You're usually pretty happy when you get your sake." He told her.

"The Uchiha is dead." She told him gravely. Jiraiya was silent at this admission. "And I expect the brat to show up eventually." She added, before taking another shot.

"How'd it happen?" Jiraiya was all serious now. He wondered who, besides Naruto, could have defeated Sasuke.

"The idiot killed himself. I guess life just became too much for him. Even though he had everything handed to him on a silver freaking platter." She answered, getting angrier with each word.

"That's harsh Tsunade, even for you." He told her quietly.

"I don't care! He's been hurting two people I care very deeply for for years. And now he's pulled this stunt. He cares… _cared_ only for himself!" She accused.

They were quiet for a moment; long enough for her to calm down. Jiraiya looked at her. "Suicide huh?" He asked. She nodded her head. He grabbed her bottled from her desk. "Well, bottoms up, I guess." He said before taking a swig.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

The stars sparkled brightly against the dark sky. It was beautiful and it was peaceful. Calm… that definitely did not reflect the tumultuous thoughts going through his head. "Penny for you thoughts?" The half-naked girl nestled in his arms against his bare chest.

Naruto smiled at her. "I guess I'm just thinking of today's events."

Sakura's smile turned to a frown. "I don't want to think of that."

He tried not to sigh in annoyance. "We can't just ignore it Sakura. It happened. All of it. I broke Ino's heart and Sasuke ended his life." He said sternly.

"I'm sorry about Ino. But I'm not sorry that we are finally together. And I'm not sorry about what we just did." She finished with a blush.

His eyes turned tender. "Neither am I." He told her, kissing her forehead.

"And I just don't want to think of Sasuke right now. I saw his body Naruto." She said with a shudder. "I'm going to miss him so much." Her eyes watered.

"So am I." He replied in a choked voice. "I love you Sakura. I think I'd go crazy if I ever lost you like that."

She put a finger on his lips. "You never will." She then kissed them.

He looked at her seriously as she pulled back. "If there's one thing for us to learn from this, it's that life is short. I love Ino. She's been a great friend to the both of us. I don't want to lose her friendship forever."

Sakura sighed. "It will be hard gaining Ino's friendship again. She won't trust either of us for a very long time. But I don't want to lose her either." She squeezed him tight. "Let's give her some space. Then once the heartache she's going through isn't so raw, we can try to salvage what's left of our relationship with her."

Naruto smiled. "I think that's a great idea Sakura-koi."

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

He stood there in the dark with only the moon and stars for light, staring at a rock. But not just any rock. No, this one was special. He had on it carved names of fallen comrades. Yes, this rock was very special. It was a monument dedicated to shinobi of the past and those of the future who was eventually fill the empty spaces. One empty space in particular, he was sure would be filled very soon.

Kakashi felt over the grooves with the names of his old teammates etched into the marble. 'I failed them.' His thoughts hit him hard. He missed them; to this day he still missed them. It never gets easier. His hand then moves to a smooth unmarked spot. He could already see _Uchiha Sasuke _etched onto the surface. Once again, Kakashi felt like a failure.

He removed his hand from the monument, and watched get wet as the rain started. It was almost as if the heavens knew what they had lost. Sure to some, Sasuke was evil and a traitor. But to those who knew and loved him, he was a brother.

Kakashi pushes his hands into his pocket, but continues to stand there, under the sheet of down pouring rain. He would not be leaving this spot anytime soon.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

The room was pitch black, illuminated only by the lightning flashing through the window. A soft giggled could be heard through the door as the doorknob started to jiggle; a sign that someone was trying to enter. The door finally opened to reveal two soaked teens fall in a lip lock at the threshold. Their hair clung to their faces and their clothes molded to their bodies. The girl broke away from the boy to catch her breath.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed in a giggled. "Let's get in first." She landed on top.

Naruto smiled at her from the ground. "Where's the fun in that?" He said pulling her back into a kiss. He crawled them further into her house, giving him just enough room to shut the door using his legs. They were bathed in darkness.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

The storm progressed furiously. Heavy rainfall continued throughout the night. Most people were indoors, out of the angry path of the storm. Others were cowering under trees and bridges alike, waiting it out. Either way, the streets remained bare.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

The apartment is dark. Shopping bags sit on the kitchen counter with an empty small rectangular blue box beside it. There is a light emanating from the bathroom which door is slightly ajar. Its light spills over into the dark living room.

Ino sits on her couch facing the balcony doors. She watches as the rain continuously hits upon the glass. Her eyes are red and puffy, but dry. Her pale hair falls around her shoulders like a soft cape. She wears only a pair of panties and one of Naruto's black shirts. She just couldn't help herself, it was one of her favorite things to lounge in.

She's holding onto something. Be it a lifeline or her last connection to humanity, it sits snug in her tight grasp. Lightning strikes just outside her window. She is not startled. She does not move. For a split second, however, the room is illuminated and the object in her hand is instantly revealed. A long, white stick deciding her fate; And on it, is flashing one conclusive word.

_Positive._

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: There you have it. This will either be a one-shot or a multi-chapter fic depending how you guys take to it. I've been thinking of this story for awhile and this somewhat prologue is really a back story to the one I really want to write. So I thought I'd just get it out there. The real story begins like a couple weeks to a month after this one ends. I hadn't originally planned to kill Sasuke off, it just happened as I wrote.**

**Let me know what you think and if you would like to see where this story goes.**

**I'm working on ending one of my fics and I have three others in progress, so depending on how many reviews I may get from this, it's going to have to go to the bottom of the pile. **

**So… PLEASE REVIEW!**

**This is my first Naruto fic, I'm curious as to what you all think.**


	2. Author's Note

Just an FYI, I've posted a second installment to this story. "Perpetual Ire." Please check it out. Thanks!


End file.
